Late Nights
by Spartan Chris-024
Summary: Series of oneshots based in the Chain Reaction universe. Rated M for eventual m/f, f/f, and m/m.
1. Chapter 1: Maine and North

Maine laid North down on a mess hall table, licking and nipping at the soft, exposed skin of his neck. The men's lengths brushed through a couple of layers of clothes as Maine pinned the smaller man down, rolling his hips against him gently, letting North get a gauge on his size. And by the way North was starting to groan impatiently, he didn't mind it.

North weaved his arms around Maine, trying to yank the man's shirt off, but the large man refused to let it off just yet, teasing North with only a view of his chiselled body, preferring to make the blonde wait as long as he could. North's tongue darted out in a test of allowance, and Maine sucked it into his mouth, tasting the foreign organ and giving it a warm welcome. North bucked up again, needing more to satisfy his hunger, but was trapped, helpless under his bulky captor. He moaned long and hard, his length aching with need for pleasure.

Without any warning, Maine grabbed a handful of North's shirt, ripping the fabric off and tossing it aside, his mouth leaving North's with a small strand of spit in favour of a nipple, licking the sensitive gland and running his hands over North's less powerful, but still impressive, build. Maine left the nipple, biting down the other Freelancer's chest, leaving a kiss or two as he neared his prize. He removed North's belt in a single, practiced motion, and instantly grabbed for the hem of North's pants, tugging them down to his waist, and freeing the trapped member that dwelled within.

On his knees now, North's cock snapped to full attention with a single one of Maine's hands pointing it in the right direction. Maine smirked and licked off a drop precum beading at the tip of his new toy, liking what he tasted. Without hesitation, he opened his mouth and encircled the head of North's dick, then got half in, and before North could even move, had it pressed to the back if his throat, his strong muscles contracting over the meaty member resting on his tongue.

North groaned hard, his back lifting off the table, grabbing for Maine's head, holding him there as he tried to jam as much of his cock in Maine's mouth as possible, his manhood getting worked just by the contractions of the other man's throat. After a couple seconds, Maine pulled back, spit dribbling off North's cock as he licked over the well-used instrument before starting to suck again, going down most of the way before bobbing back and going in again. As Maine worked over him like a god, North could only lie back on the table and utter guttural, sex-induced grunts, feeling Maine work up a load in no time flat. After just a minute of blowing, North could feel himself readying to cum, the need to blow his load increasing by the second. He grabbed Maine's bald head and stood up, screwing the man's face with all he had. When he was about to cum, he slammed Maine's head down his shaft, exploding in the gruff man's throat and filling it with seed until he had fully emptied, realising his mistake, pulling his cum-drenched member out of Maine's mouth and laying down on the table, legs akimbo. No matter if Maine had just gone down on him, the dominant one was obvious, and North knew he was in for some serious punishment.

Maine stood up with fire in his eyes, swallowing North's spunk with an audible _gulp_, drawing the back of his forearm over his mouth, wiping away any that had escaped his lips. Growling under his breath, he flung his shirt off, pulling down his pants and underwear at once, his thick cock swinging out as he looked over the slightly scared, but frankly alluring agent lying with his legs open before him.

Maine stepped forward and leaned over North, laying his large member over North's, and grabbed him under each leg, yanking him to the edge of the table, smashing lips together and coating North's mouth with his own taste. Not wasting any more time, North pulled his legs back, ready for the huge man on top of him. Maine grabbed his member and pressed the head against North's anus, a spark shooting up the blonde's spine. Maine grabbed North's hips and probed his tongue into the other man's mouth, the head of his cock penetrated North, opening up his ass deliberately slow, pushing in only halfway. He let North's legs fall so his strong arms looped around them, and, upon finding suitable purchase, began his slow journey into North again, the man now writhing beneath him with lust, trying to get the teasing man inside him faster.

Maine made it past his fellow agent's prostate and his lips fell to North's neck again, teasing nips and playful hickies littering North's skin, falling to his collar bones next, then over his chest, the blonde moaning in ecstasy as his ass was filled. Before long, Maine was completely enveloped by North, his cock surrounded by pulsing walls. He ground lightly against North, dropping the man's legs in favour of his meat and his hips, his thumb massaging North's cockhead, the other hand holding the pleasured man as Maine began to pull out.

North's well-stretched hole shrank slightly, happy at its break from expanding, till Maine was nearly out, and he pounded in again, his length ramming home, accompanied by a squeeze on North's member, making the man's hips buck up, the shocked agent biting his lip as not to moan any louder, not that anyone would hear them. North ground back against Maine, who pulled out and thrust back in, each thrust closer on the heels of the last, till he was fucking at a steady pace, North's legs wrapping around his waist and drawing him in with more vigour. It was when Maine's body began rocking with his thrusts, teasing every bit of his blonde toy at once, in pure, calculated bliss, that North's hands grasped at Maine's back, clawing, wordlessly begging for more, trying to hold on to that last shred of dignity as Maine had his way, brutally pounding in and out of his rear.

Maine began working North's member in his hand, the cock plenty hard from all the attention it was getting. Maine, leaving North to hold himself on his superior's dick, moved his hand off of North's hip and onto the table, steadying himself for bringing it on rougher yet, North helping by thrusting and rolling his hips whenever possible. Maine grinned as he felt North's walls tighten, the blonde Freelancer's insides ready to put out another burst of seed. Maine pulled out of the passionless kiss, watching in delight as North's face contracted and he cried out, his member spraying white out in sticky arcs, more than one catching Maine's chest. The larger man kept up his duties with his member, but began licking the cum off North's chest, cleaning the skin with his mouth, till the only reminder of North's release was a trail of saliva over his stomach.

Maine's tongue was back in North's mouth, swapping his flavour with him. North was too busy recovering from his orgasm to even care, natural ecstasy taking over and pushing him forward. With the heat of Maine touching him, holding him, and in him, he was hard again before he'd had a chance to recover. Maine let the kiss go, pulling out of a confused North's ass, his member tasting fresh air for the first time in minutes. Not waiting, he yanked North to the edge of the table, flipping him over and holding his legs suspended in the air. Maine's cock was in North again before his ass could have a break, pounding hard enough to rock his body with each thrust.

North just groaned and rolled his hips against the table, trying to get some friction to treat his hardened member. His little thrusts only served to work his walls around Maine's dick, who gave the pleasure back twofold. Maine grunted and leaned over North, growling in his ear, making North tighten up and squeeze the member inside him. That only brought a momentary swell inside Maine, his cock begging for release. Still, he held back, knowing he could bring North over the edge once more with him.

Said Freelancer had his eyes shut, breathlessly begging for more as Maine gave him all he had, hands groping North's ass as he felt his member bulge up, not going to be denied release. He pulled out and turned North over, who took in Maine's look with a feeling of disappointment that this was about to be over, and glee that it was, knowing this was by far his favourite part. Maine laid his member against North's, wrapping a large hand around the duo and rubbing them together, North just taking it all in. The blonde grunted again, out of character, violently uttered pleasured curses escaping his throat as he was brutally taken. But soon enough, he felt that familiar tingle at the back of his mind that spread down to his member, making his hips buck in time against Maine.

The bald Freelancer only got another pump or two in before North groaned and gripped the edge of the table, cumming over himself again, still in Maine's grasp as the standing man growled aloud and came hard, his spray shooting through the air and splattering all the way from North's neck to his stomach, emptying with limitless force, till it was left twitching meagrely, the happy organ spent and tired from a late night spent in heavy use.

Maine growled contently and stepped back, throwing on his clothes and getting ready to leave. "What," North asked, "No goodbye?" Maine didn't looked amused in the slightest, instead just threw him his torn shirt, which would do little to mask the sight and smell of testosterone-filled sex covering his body. North just sighed and laid back on the table, listening as Maine turned around and left, his steady, heavy footsteps mesmerising North as the agent fought off sleep for a couple minutes till Maine was long gone, and he put on his clothes, making sure they didn't leave too noticeable a mess behind, and took off down the halls.


	2. Chapter 2: CT and Carolina

Carolina undid her bra and set it aside, stepping out of her panties. She walked nude over the tiled floor, grabbing the closest knob and turning it sideways, a cold surprise covering her body, her nipples perking up out of surprise. She yanked the knob the other way, and was covered in a very welcome warmth, sighing as the shower water pelted her scarred skin, relieving her of the stress of the past few days. She grabbed her shampoo and started working on her hair, not too keen on staying in the public stall too long, a hard day more than enough for her to just want to hit the bed, as she'd be at it again in the morning.

But as she washed the suds from her hair, she heard the distinct click of a lock being turned, meaning she was about to have some private time with whomever had seen her there. Dead tired, she didn't much care who it was at this point, and didn't bother looking. Sure enough, the strong footsteps of a Freelancer walked up behind her, and she felt a pair of strong hands grabbing her hips, the weight of a smaller body pushing her against the wall, squishing her breasts against the cold surface, sending cold pinpricks running up her spine. Pinned in such a sexual way with two hands on her hips, she looked back, expecting the familiar face of York or Wash, but Carolina was met with the grinning face of CT, holding the top agent against the wall with visible difficulty, but as Carolina's eyes wandered over her chest, that was far from the first thing in her tired mind.

"Hey there, Carolina," CT spoke levelly, the redhead noticing her perky nipples standing tall. "You looked a little... i_lonely_/i in here," The brunette accentuated her greeting by bending over Carolina, laying those two perky breasts on her strong back and pressing two inviting lips to Carolina's ear. "You didn't look like you'd too much mind some company~"

"Hmph," Carolina rolled her hips up against CT, her smooth rear cheeks brushing against CT's stomach. "And who says I wanted company?" she asked sarcastically, knowing she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

CT planted a single, teasing kiss on the base of Carolina's neck before pulling her warm mounds of flesh off and stepping back, giving Carolina a second to compose herself, stopping at the shower's exit before departing. "My room in fifteen. I'll be waiting~" With that, she stepped out, and Carolina cleaned herself up quickly, wasting no time drying off before she threw her shirt on, zipping up her pants and leaving the gym showers without bothering with undergarments. Where she was going, such distractions only detracted from the fun.

After a brief walk down the hall, Carolina found herself at CT's door, waiting for her to answer. When the door slid open, her brunette tease was wearing no more than a see-through gown and laced underwear, quick to offer her a hand. Carolina took it and was pulled inside, their lips crashing together in a lustful vigour the last anyone watching might've seen.

Carolina took charge without question, forcing CT against a wall, pinning her there as skin met skin, each agent feeling heat flood them as they prepped for the coming events. Carolina's greedy hands groped at CT's breasts through the skimpy cloth, massaging the sensitive glands, CT's hands grabbing at skin trying to tug on Carolina's shirt, who wasn't going to surrender it easily.

Carolina grabbed CT's legs from under her, forcing the unhappy brunette to wrap her legs around her superior's waist, rubbing her wet panties against Carolina and only increasing her urge. Her legs locked in a vice grip, she grabbed back at Carolina's chest, cupping Carolina's breasts and pressing them together, squeezing, yanking, anything to speed this along, her idea having been to have a good, quick fling, not to draw this out so late. But she was in deep, and Carolina wasn't likely to let her have her way.

CT invaded Carolina's mouth, her tongue tackling the other woman's, tasting its length and drawing it into her own domain. CT distracted, Carolina took the opportunity to tweak her nipples forcefully, making CT drop the kiss in favour of a long moan, her back arching off the wall as her head tilted back, till Carolina released her. The brunette went slack in Carolina's arms, who took the offensive, capturing CT's lips for herself, now the one with the probing tongue. She reached under CT's nightgown, massaging her hips and grinding her hips into the momentarily defeated woman. CT felt herself lifted off the wall and was stuck to Carolina by her legs, their kiss, and her arms slung weakly over the dominant woman's shoulders. The powerful kiss parted long enough for CT to get a sharp breath of air, the cool feeling flooding her lungs in contrast to the boiling heat running throughout her body, centred in the pit of her stomach. She was laid down on the bed, either one of Carolina's strong arms by her sides, giving her a steady base to hold herself as she snaked her body down, kissing CT's breasts through the transparent cloth that each woman was starting to get admittedly tired of, CT just hoping Carolina wouldn't try and drag this out too long, or she might not last a full go.

Her lips dragged lower and teased down CT's chiselled stomach, drifting closer to her nether regions till she hit the nightgown's hem, kissing CT's navel before her tongue licked upwards, her hands brushing the gown up ever so slightly, her trail of saliva ending in a delicate kiss. She repeated this, pushing the sexy gown up only another inch or two, CT squirming with want beneath her. By the time the lingerie rest on the peaks of her breasts, CT was worried she might have to clean her sheets from the puddle that was pooling around her, but she bit her lip and sat through it as Carolina closed her eyes and pressed her lovely lips to the base of CT's breasts, kissing each one in turn, pleasure drowning over CT, her willpower just enough to keep from diving her hand down into her panties, as there would be plentiful time for that very soon. As if on cue, Carolina lifted the fabric over the worked up girl's chest, laying it fully on her collarbones and surrendering it to CT to send it flying against the far wall.

"A little eager, Connecticut?" Carolina whispered heavily, hot air spilling over CT's heaving chest. She gave an impatient groan in response, and Carolina grinned, finally stroking her hands up the curvy, smooth surface of CT's stomach, her hands blossoming out at the brunette's ribcage and gliding to her back, which arched up, pushing CT's generous breasts skyward. The devious redhead pounced now, licking from the rounded bottom of a mound to where it peaked at the nipple, Carolina eager to seal her lips around it, the sudden pleasure making CT buck her hips into Number One, blushing heavily. Carolina licked out and got a full taste of the gland in her mouth, CT biting her lip to keep from groaning again as Carolina reached up groped each breast, her lips breaking free and travelling to the next nipple, greeting it with a toying nip.

Carolina finished her toying after another minute or two, CT watching her intently, wishing for more. Carolina pulled herself up and straddled the girl beneath her waist, leaning down for a quick kiss before arching her back and lifting her shirt up over her head and throwing it aside, her breasts falling into CT's face, who gladly repaid Carolina for her service, running her hands up the lithe woman's body, a squeeze or two, then feeling her soft skin again. Carolina's arms draped over her lover's shoulders, letting her hips grind slowly over CT's stomach. CT pulled back and looped an arm around Carolina's head, tugging her into an open mouthed kiss, feeling a pair of hands on her breasts as she reached for the button on the pair of pants grinding over her, finishing quickly and undoing the zipper, tugging on the material to tell Carolina she wasn't waiting any longer, as good as she felt right now.

Carolina slid off to CT's side, a hand deftly diving between the younger agent's legs, rubbing her wet entrance with two fingers which were soon slick with juices. CT ground herself into her lover's fingers, begging into Carolina's ear for more. The redhead responded with a probing finger, pushing it up into CT's quivering warmth, the girl's entire body shuddering with relief, Carolina just watching how much a single finger could do, going in to one knuckle, two, before hilting it inside. The walls around it throbbed, beckoning in more, though that was all she had. Of that finger, anyways. CT was calling Number One's name by the time a third finger was stretching her soaking walls apart.

Carolina's mouth crept over CT's body, getting at every bit of skin it could find, toying and reading as her fingers worked in and out of the moaning girl's womanhood. CT's fingers clawed at her redhead lover's back, aimlessly searching for purchase till they found Carolina's pants line, shoving the material as far away as possible, her foot, trembling with pleasure, lifted up and kicked the clothes as far down Carolina's sleek legs as possible, till they went tumbling off the edge of the bed. CT was rewarded with a fourth finger inside her, Carolina clamping down on her lover's groin, her thumb smashed against the brunette's clit, nearly making her orgasm, though there was no way Carolina was letting her go that easily.

At the smallest feeling of CT's walls constricting, Carolina pulled her fingers out, dripping wet with juices, and took a hold of CT's panties, sliding them down ever so slowly. CT, almost on the verge, reached down and began stroking her entrance, but Carolina slapped the hand away, instead laying a small kiss on the girl's sensitive clit, saying "Have a little patience," followed by her tongue diving inside for a split second, then out again, Carolina pulling CT's panties down slower yet. "I'll get you there."

The last scrap of clothing between the two joined the admittedly small pile on the floor, Carolina positioning herself above her flustered red teammate, locked in a lustful kiss, tongues battling again. Carolina's arms wrapped around CT, holding her tight and bracing herself on the woman, CT surprised when she felt herself being turned over, her instincts kicking in and straddling Carolina, who now lay with her back on the bed, breaking the kiss with ease and pressing her lips to CT's ear. "Your turn," she stated simply, the thrust of her hips making her meaning blatantly obvious.

CT slid down her lover's body, knowing the sooner she got Carolina off, the sooner her achingly wet womanhood would be tended to. She reached Carolina's surprisingly wet entrance, her lips immediately sealing around the knob of pleasure at the peak of Carolina's pink lips, a duo of fingers shoved into Number One's walls. Carolina might've taken it slow, but CT wasn't going to waste time. She had a job to do, and was going to get it done as effectively as possible.

Her tongue lashed out and swirled around Carolina's clit, tasting and touching and working, Carolina's well-hidden reactions clearly visible to another Freelancer. Carolina's hands clenched brunette hair, her hips thrusting forward and ordering more. CT ground the bucking woman's clit between her teeth and her tongue, kissing and sucking, forcing Carolina into a spasm, who softly moaned for CT, wanting more and more of the girl's pleasuring. As soon as CT got her talking, two more fingers entered the sensitive pink organ getting so much attention, producing the intended effect.

Carolina's body arched with each little movement, her fists like vices on the sheets beneath her to keep from bucking wildly into her lover, that thought seeming foggier and foggier as CT slipped her thumb inside Carolina, starting to fist her while orally attacking the stronger woman's clit. When CT drew her hand back, she licked off the fluid coating it, swallowing down Carolina's taste. Carolina ground against CT's hand, stretching herself wide as her body wanted every inch it could fit inside, greedily drenching CT's arm past her wrist.

CT pulled her fist out of its warm embrace, licking her palm and getting a mouthful of her lover's juices. She swallowed it and pressed her lips to Carolina's wetness, tonguing it as her juice-soaked middle finger touched Carolina's asshole, pressing in without hesitation. Carolina gasped at the sudden warmth entering her, but let her body fall to the bed again, her hands spreading her rear, inviting CT for more. CT's mouth kept at it, and she curled her free arm around Carolina's leg, sticking herself to her lover and vice versa. Next, CT slipped her index finger in, the two digits burying themselves deep inside Carolina.

Just as before, CT soon had her entire hand inside Carolina, lubed by the woman's juices and wreaking havoc on Carolina's ability to keep quiet and take it. The redhead was whispering vulgar words under her breath, begging for more and more. CT continued faster, harder, giving everything to make Carolina cum. CT had to fight to keep from giving in and letting herself release, too, knowing how much more glorious it would be to make her leader do it for her.

She was distracted from the juices now running down her thighs as Carolina groaned hard, her rear tightening around CT's wildly probing hand. "Fuck," Carolina moaned out, CT smiling into her depths, working even harder to make her stuck-up leader know her place. Carolina writhed beneath her, unable of keeping still as her mind and body numbed over, her nerves like fire as her ass clenched down on CT, her hands digging into her taunter's shoulders, drawing pinpricks of blood as she came, releasing with a guttural, animalistic groan, CT digging her face in deeper and licking up Carolina's fluids the second they were released, Number One's rear spasming around the hand lodged where it hardly belonged.

CT drank down all she was given, her lips coated in Carolina's sticky, clear residue, but she didn't mind. Her hand was released from its tight prison, Carolina moaning as her ass stretched wide enough to let CT's hand out. CT grinned over her beaten comrade, crawling up her body and pushing her lips to Carolina's, tongue meeting Carolina's sluggishly slow one, the woman still recuperating and her tongue was covered in her own fluids, the reward of all of CT's hard work. The brunette waiting until Carolina's tongue play was satisfactory, and pulled off, of her, turning around and straddling the top agent's face, her overly wet, teased and toyed, forgotten womanhood so horny she was almost dripping into Carolina's mouth already.

Carolina said nothing, just took a deep breath and pressed her open lips to CT's ready womanhood, her mouth immediately filled with the culmination of CT's desire tonight, much wetter than Carolina had imagined. CT was surprised, too, as she was invaded by a skilled and capable tongue, one probing with the skill of a practiced art, and was left wondering how exactly Carolina had retained such a high rank among all the men for so long a time. But Carolina was too good, and CT let her mind go numb, overcome by the sensations flowing into her with each thrust of Carolina's tongue.

CT's hands fell to Carolina's well rounded tits, grabbing them and groping hard, returning what she was receiving as best she could. But each time Carolina's tongue shot out and stroked her clit, CT just resisted the urge to collapse on Carolina, begging for more. Number One retracted her tongue and lifted CT up slightly, sitting the girl on her face differently, an ass cheek on either side of her face. Her licking stopped, CT looked back for a second, as she felt Carolina's tongue breach her rear, sliding in an inch and making CT grunt out of habit.

Carolina pulled her tongue out and licked around the rim, CT's breathing picking up as she played. Caroline's tongue massaged her underling's ass, her hands helping the cheeks apart further yet, to where the hole gaped slightly, the redhead beneath CT lapping at the stretched opening. Carolina pressed her mouth against it and let her tongue in as far as it would go, CT grinding hard, groaning with pleasure. CT picked up her grabbing each mound of flesh by the base, squeezing it from the bottom to top, then thumbing the nipple, paid back in her ass as Carolina's tongue wriggled around, massaging walls.

Carolina grabbed a handful of ass in either hand and squeezed, the muscles around her tongue rippling in time with her gropes. CT lifting her rear up and slammed it down, her small backside jiggling slightly. Carolina's tongue toyed as much as it could before sliding out, sliding into CT's slick womanhood, her physical readiness dripping down Carolina's chin. CT collapsed onto Carolina, groping her breasts and moaning, rolling her hips forward, needing release.

It wasn't long before her tense body gave in, and she came with a gush of fluids, Carolina not able to swallow it all fast enough, CT's release dribbling past the top agent's lips. CT slumped off of Carolina and landed on her side, the redhead prying her legs open to get the last of her lover's fluids. When she was finished, she sat up and propped the leg over her shoulder, rubbing her clit against CT's, grinding slowly as the lower ranking soldier recovered, turned on faster by Carolina's steady thrusting. The redhead pushed on, the women's wet pussies grinding hard against each other, smacking together and sending a small spatter of juices through the air. CT's breathing levelled and she began to work her hips in time with Carolina, lifting up and licking at her neck, then bringing their lips together again, hands falling back onto Carolina's tits once more, getting familiar with them all over again.

Carolina groaned into it, her wet clit slapping against CT's, their hips now locked together. Carolina moaned another curse and CT took charge again, rolling the other woman off and pouncing on her, one hand between Carolina's legs, the other holding her down as CT presses her lips down onto her captive's. CT kept her fingers pumping till they were covered in a nice sheen. She pulled them out and licked them clean, turning herself over Carolina and leaving wet kisses down her body, planting her ass down on the redhead's face. CT pressed her lips to Carolina's wet, stretched entrance, her lips dancing over it and kissing lightly, sucking familiar juices into her mouth. Carolina returned the favour, her tongue stroking CT's wetness, just tasting, dipping inside, or circling around her clit in fluid motions. Carolina groaned into her lover as she was penetrated, returning the favour enthusiastically. CT massaged her whole body onto the trapped woman beneath her, having all thoughts step aside and letting list take over. Any skin she got to, she groped, pinched, or stroked, and she could feel each time she was successful, hot moans breathed into her. She pulled her tongue out and set to sucking Carolina's needing clit, nipping and tugging with her teeth, but Carolina kept up with her tongue, sucking in anything that came into her mouth, just waiting for CT to cum again.

Carolina weakly held back high-pitched panting, hot little breaths lighting up CT's pleasured nerves, spoiling her. CT shoved her tongue back in Carolina, lapping away the small gathering if juices that had formed, catching her redhead toy's swollen clit between her thumb and forefinger, pinching it and twisting, Carolina nearly cumming with pleasure, her moan making CT's walls quiver with desire.

Carolina fondled herself, tweaking her nipples grabbing her tits, squeezing them and bucking her hips against CT. She felt her walls start to tighten and went at CT with everything she had, feeling the brunette's insides clamp around her tongue. CT groaned hard, her walls shuddering with pleasure as her tongue massaged every bit of Carolina's womanhood that it touched, the women working mutually for orgasm, knowing anything they put in would get paid back.

Carolina moaned into CT, feeling herself tighten and cum, her juices gushing into CT's open mouth, drowning the brunette in her flavour. CT lapped up the last of Number One's cum, feeling the top agent, currently on bottom, tonguing even harder after she'd released. CT's arms grew weak and she sacrificed her arms to grope her aching mammaries, groaning and panting over her spent lover. CT actually felt relief as her walls tightened further, nearly slowing Carolina's probing pink organ. But she came, her orgasm erupting down her thighs and into Carolina's mouth, who drank every drop she got, till CT, too, was finished, too tired to move. Carolina pulled her hot body off and turned, planting a messy, salty kiss on CT's lips before getting off and collecting her clothes, leaving quietly while CT fell into a contented sleep.


End file.
